Computer della Fiamma
| Possessore=Progetto DHARMA | Trovato=Locke }} thumb|left|Un immagine del computer. thumb|right|Layout della scacchiera alla fine della partita Un computer del Progetto DHARMA, situato nella Stazione La Fiamma usato per le comunicazioni con il mondo esterno. Viene utilizzata una partita a scacchi come sistema di sicurezza per il controllo del sistema manuale, Se si vince la partita, si accede ad un menù costituito da una serie di clip di Marvin Candle. Se entrambi i sistemi di comunicazione con il mondo esterno (sia il sistema satellitare che il sistema sonar) vengono selezionati manualmente e risultano non funzionanti, appare un'altra clip nella quale viene chiesto all'operatore si è avvenuta un incursione degli ostili nella stazione e dice all'operatore di digitare digitare "77" se la risposta è sì. Locke vince la partita ed in seguito digita 77, portando alla distruzione della Stazione La Fiamma. Il Video della Fiamma Il Video della Stazione Fiamma è fondamentalmente un menù, costituito da delle clip con protagonista Marvin Candle nelle quali quest'ultimo mette a disposizione diverse opzioni costituite da sequenze di numeri. Una volta vinta la partita a scacchi la prima clip presenta le seguenti opzioni: Passaggio al controllo manuale. Per il rilascio della pedana digitare 2-4. Per il collegamento della stazione digitare 3-2. Per comunicare conla terraferma digitare 3-8. Se viene digitato 3-8 ma il satellite non funziona, si presenta la seguente opzione: L'antenna satellitare non funziona. Le comunicazioni sono fuori uso. Per l'accesso al sonar, digitare 5-6 Se viene digitato 5-6 e la sonar subaqueo non funziona, si presenta la seguente opzione: Il sonar è fuori uso. Se l'inserimento della combinazione 3-8 fallisce e lo stesso per la 5-6, il risultato conduce ad un altra clip: C'è stata un incursione degli ostili in questa stazione? Se la risposta è sì, digitare 7-7 Se si digita 7-7, il C-4 che è disseminato in tutta la stazione viene innescato con un certo ritardo, distruggendo la stazione nell'esplosione. Curiosità * Nelle clip Marvin Candle sembra che abbia il braccio sinistro artificiale. * In a likely prop or editing continuity error, the shown move list does not correspond to the two board positions shown in sequence. Although this could be what Mikhail was referencing when he said the computer cheats, it was more probably a simple prop error. Riferimenti culturali * La posizione dei pezzi sulla scacchiera alla fine della partita è la stessa ottenuta nella partita valida per il campionato mondiale del 1985 tra Anatoli Karpov e Garry Kasparov. In quella partita, chiamata la "Brisbane Bombshell" Kasparov, giocando con i pezzi neri, sconfisse Karpov in 40 mosse. Tuttavia quella partita non finì con uno scacco matto ma con una ridefinizione di Karpov, La scacchiera, come mostrato, ha due mosse possibili per il computer. Partita e dettagli. Questa partita è considerata una delle più grandi partite di tutti i tempi, per il giovane sfidante Kasparov, con lo svanataggio di avere i pezzi neri, sconfisse il pluri-campione Karpov rubandogli il titolo. Karpov, giovando con i pezzi bianchi, aveva bisogno solo di finire la partita "patta" per mantenere il titolo. Dovendo vincere con i pezzi neri con l'avversario che necessita solo un "pareggio" è considerata una delle opzioni più difficili nel gioco degli scacchi tra due giocatori. Kasparov vinse "mantenendo la tensione" delle posizioni per 40 mosse e non concesse di finire con un pareggio. Domande irrisolte * La digitazione di 7-7 ha causato l'esplosione? Cosa ha attivato 7-7 oltre all'esplosione? * La sequenza manuale è stata attivata dalla vincita della partita o da una particolare sequenza di mosse? * Locke ha veramente digitato 7-7? * Se a stazione occupata si volesse digitare 7-7 a causa di un incursione da parte degli ostili, perchè mettere una partita di scacchi così difficile da vincere? Ed inoltre, perchè metterre una partita di scacchi, sicuramente in una situzìazione d'emergenza non si avrebbe il tempo di giocare. Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Progetto DHARMA